


Killua writes terrible fanfictions

by Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu



Series: The (mis)adventures of poor AU Killua [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gon doesn't exist, Kinda Crack, M/M, Milluki corrupted Killua, No Porn, Pervy Killua, but nothing too crazy, jealous Alluka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/pseuds/Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Killua's character song and somehow I thought of this?<br/>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><br/>(This work is from Killua's POV)</p>
<p>I had already finished the show several months ago now but I just couldn't get that boy out of my mind.<br/>Is it strange to think that we could have been really close if he lived in my world?<br/>Now all I can do is write shitty fanfics and hope my annoying brothers don't find them. God, that would be embarrassing....<br/>It's all Milluki's fau-  "Bro what's this? And then he slowly started to stroke the-"<br/>HOLY SHIT. This can't be happening!</p>
<p>*** I refer to Alluka as a girl in this story because it's Killua's POV. Also, the Zoldycks are (fairly) normal because its AU so they might be a *little* different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua writes terrible fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was obvious, but just to avoid confusion italics are thoughts. :>

_That smile._

_That hair._

_Those eyes._

All of them were facing me, looking deep into my soul and I just couldn't help but feel the need to put all of my screaming thoughts into a story.

_Screaming thoughts?_   _What the hell does that even **mean?**_

My thoughts are always like that when it comes to him.  Gon Freecs, the only person who can mess up my (usually clear) thoughts this much. My only real question though is: Why am I okay with it?! It's all that stupid Milluki's fault that's why. He made me into a freak. It's all his fault that I just can't let go of someone that I'll never be able to see. 

Why did he have to be so  **accepting** at a time like this. He's usually a fat fuck who steals all of the chocorobos out of the pantry, hogs all of the wifi, and laughs at everything I do. However, when I decided to come to him for something that I  **want** to be laughed at for,  **want** to be called a freak for, **want** **to be helped out of** , he tells me its perfectly fine?! Hell, the useless otaku almost encouraged it. Saying things like: " You're just like me! I thought it was strange at first too but it's just love so don't hate yourself for it." 'The hell?! Then he started showing me his..... photo albums of him and some disgustingly big breasted anime girl. He showed me his pillows, figures, and even fanart and fanfictions. 

Fanfictions. That was the one thing that I found appealing out of all that. I could write about Gon and  **me**? Doing stuff together? Sign me up!

From that day forth, I became addicted. I wrote whenever I had the chance. I had too many ideas, too little time. My ideas, though, started to get weirder and weirder, but I couldn't help but write them!

"Killua I can't take it anymore! I need you to be here with me. Why are you so far away? Come a little closer..."

"B-but Gon aren't we close enough? I can feel you pressing against me."

_Here it comes........_

" No it's not enough! You might disappear if I don't- Ah! Killua!"

" What's wrong did I hurt you?'

"No that's not it! I've just been waiting for you for so long that I can't hold it back anymore!"

" Then stop trying to hold back and let me take care of you."

_Smooth......How am I so perfect for him?.... Killua you little heart-slayer.._

"Killua!"

Then Killua slowly started to move his hand in teasing motions across the-

" Brother!!! Do you know where I left my favorite stuffed animal? You know, the pink rabbit with the hearts stitched on?" Alluka came busting through my door and almost gave me a heart attack. " I think you might have left it in Kalluto's room when you were playing with him. Did you check there?"

"No, I never thought of that! Thanks bro!"

Alluka then proceeded to swoop in on me for a hug, and loving Alluka as much as I did, I completely forgot about my little story for a moment. I also swooped in for the hug while leaving my computer screen completely open and left open to the page of the story. A fatal mistake that I only wish I could have been smart enough to avoid. I hugged her for a very long time, as she didn't seem to want to let go.I knew damn well not to break out of the hug first. She would make it into a huge deal and start crying. It really was lasting a  **long** time this time though. Like seriously what- _oh no._ "Hey Killua, is this another one of your stories? I know you write a lot but you've never let me see one." 

" Ha, This is funny. What are they trying to hold back?"

**_Oh no._ ** **** _My sweet Alluka it's too early for you to see these things! (Probably too early for me to write them but who's stopping me?)_

"Ah! Alluka get down!" I pushed her forward on to the ground.

"Killua what are you doing?" The look on her face was a little confused and slightly..... embarrassed? I think it must have rubbed off on me a little when I noticed the strange position I was in on top of her.

" Oh, well...Y'see.... There was, t-there was... uh.. one of... Kalluto's paper airplanes flying right towards your head! You know how pointy they are! That would have hurt!"

" But Kalluto doesn't make paper airplanes. Does he? I thought he liked making paper dolls..."

_Shit._ _Awkward_ _laughter in ...._

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

"Ha. HA.....Ha..heh... Really? Well I could have sworn I saw one flying in here." 

Alluka was frowning at me now, obviously not amused. " Fine, I get it, you don't want me to read whatever you're writing....It must be important.. so I'll leave.."

She got up from under me with a sad look in her eyes. She always got like this whenever I wanted her to go away. It's not like I hated her presence, but some things just needed to be kept away from innocent eyes. She got up and left the room, teary eyed and arms crossed. That always worked on me, it was no secret that I had a huge soft spot for my favorite sibling in the whole world. However, today she would have to wait. I had  **pressing** matters to attend to.  _She'll forget about_   _by tomorrow_ _morning anyways._ That was what I thought as I turned back towards my computer.  _Sorry I kept you waiting, Gon._

_Now where were we? Oh yeah..... You know what? Let's just skip past that part for now._

It was a shame, but sometimes, it just had to be done.  There were days, when he just could not be left alone.

_What should I write next? Oh come on! Of all the times to get writer's block, it has to be now!_

_I shouldn't even be doing this right now! It's ridiculous! It's not like any amount of writing will ever get me any closer to him._

_My stories aren't even good! They all suck ass! About as much as I do in my stories.....heh good one..... Not the time Killua. Stop._

_I mean... I'm not the only one that thinks so.._

I recalled some of the comments I got when I posted my first story to the internet. 

**[Wow, what is this? Was this written by a third grader?]**

**[Is this shit intentionally supposed to be so hilarious or is it just that bad?]**

**[Just stop. Do you even know what your doing? This is terrible]**

_Those plebs and their shitty taste in writing.... but if so many people said it then it must be true..._

_That's why I've given up on caring what people think..... in fact my stories are now for me and me alone.... well me and **Gon**  I should say..._

_I remember when I first saw him...._

I was asking Milluki for anime recommendations because I wanted to see just what was so good about that shit. It practically ruined my brother's life! I mean if that doesn't say something I don't know what does. So, he handed me this anime called Hunter X Hunter. To be honest it looked pretty dumb, title, characters, summary, everything seemed terrible. He really insisted though, so I figured I'd watch it.

That's when I saw him, and it was love at first sight. Actually, no it wasn't. I thought he was ultra lame in the beginning but somewhere along the way, I don't exactly recall when, I was absolutely hooked on him. When did he get so cool? When did I start getting excited every time he came on screen? When did I start  **actually** wanting to be there for him? One moment that always stuck out in my mind was when he took off to save his friend after the hunter exam. Was it strange to put myself in the situation of the one being saved? It felt right for some reason, like that was how it was supposed to be.  _Like he would ever want to save **me.**_   _Why am I crying? I just can't do anything for him can I?_

_No, don't think like that, and stop crying you little weenie! I know for a fact that Gon would definitely save me if I was in trouble.... i don't know how, but I just **know.**_

_It's like it's happened to me already in some other universe. This connection I feel to him is really strange....... Oh great, see Killua? Now you're having strange thoughts. That's what you get for being a freakin' weirdo._

_I've already finished the show several months ago, but I just can't get him out of my mind. Is it strange to think we could have been really close if he lived in my world, or if I lived in his? Oh, fuck it, I'll just continue from where I left off. it doesn't look like anyone's coming anyways..._

I started enthusiastically writing with no worries, maybe too little worries. 

"Killua-ah! Not so rough!"

_heh... now **this** is some  **good** shit...._

"Sorry Gon, would you like me to stop?"

"N-No Keep....keep going.."

_Well.... if you insist......_

My fingers started tapping rapidly on the keyboard. My hands started sweating. My knees were shaking and my face was terribly red. In other words, I was completely unaware of my surroundings.  _I sure hope one of my annoying brothers doesn't walk in right now..... God, that really would be embarrassing...._

_Well, when in doubt blame Milluki. That's right, it's all Milluki's fault anyways. It's all Milluki's fau-_

"Bro what's this? And then he slowly started to stroke the-"

**_HOLY SHIT._ ** _This **can not** be happening....._

I quickly turned around to see who it was. "Kalluto....?"

He looked shocked and I sure as hell didn't know what to tell him. "Look Kalluto.... this is just...", But he was gone faster than the words could leave my mouth.

_Great...I wonder what he thinks now...._

The next thing I knew I was sitting directly in front of Illumi. 

_Ugh.....not him.... why is he even here? When did I even sit in front of him? He sure knows how to sneak up on me...... Looks like this story's never getting finished...._

I sat there for a few moments as his expression bore a hole into me.

" Can I help you?" My expression was clearly not pleasant, but he still just  **sat there.** Illumi was the one sibling that I really felt uncomfortable around. Something about him was just so.... unsettling. He was unreadable as he sat there.... staring.

" Look I have better things to do than sit here and-" He grabbed my arm to keep me in place before I could get up and leave. 

"W- what do you want"

"Kalluto came in here for his scissors"

"Yeah? And?"

"He ran out, looking very disturbed, so you must have done something" Ah, that was another thing about Illumi. His attachment to family was so strong it was  **creepy.** Any disturbances within the family were dealt with by Illumi personally and he  **did not** stop until it was  **completely** resolved. He would also do whatever necessary, and sometimes, I just don't want to know what he considers necessary. 

" Yeah well too bad 'cause I didn't do anything."

"Lying are we? Do I have to put you in  **time out?** "

_Anything but timeout! Illumi's timeouts were anything but pure time spent sitting out....._

"Oh, Alright, I'll talk... but don't expect me to show you anything....I was writing a story and Kalluto saw it.."

"Killua..."

"Illumi...?"

"You're showing me that story." Suddenly Illumi was lunging towards my computer, and I entered ultimate defense mode. I jumped completely in the air, using my whole body to keep Mr. lemon eyes away from my private business. He easily dodged, as expected (what is that man made of?) and made off with my computer. I ran across the hallway to Illumi's room, but it was too late. The seen cannot be unseen. He looked shocked, but appeared as if he couldn't stop reading!  _What? That's a little weird... It is a story about me..... He isn't supposed to enjoy it!_

Now it was  **my** turn to be disturbed as I walked back down the hall to my room, not even bothering to retrieve my computer.

_I'm done..... I guess the universe just doesn't want me to write today._

_Gon, I'm sorry. I promise I'll finish later._

Shortly after thinking that I bumped into Kalluto in the hall. He seemed to be waiting by my room.

"Ah, Killua. I'm sorry about earlier I overreacted.."

"No it's okay, I'm sorry you had to see that.."

"Oh, well I was actually wondering if I could....read it..."

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Well, only if it's okay.... when I thought about it.. you're always writing and you must be working really hard so I want to see what you can do.."

"Again... what? You saw what it was...but alright I don't even care anymore. My computer is with Illumi."

"Alright.....and Killua?"

"What?!" I was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Goodnight..." As Kalluto said this he glomped me in a big, tight hug. He appeared to be slightly red in the face, but before I could say anything he was gone.

_Why do all my siblings act so weird towards me?_

_Anyways, did he say goodnight? How long have I been writing?_

As I walked in my room I looked at the clock and sure enough the time was past 11:00 p.m. 

_What the actual fuck have I been doing all day? I guess time flies pretty quickly when you spend it with loved ones._

Though I didn't always like to admit it, that not only included Gon, but also my  **very** annoying siblings.

_Well time for bed. See you in my dreams Gon._

I wasn't into that body pillow shit, but sometimes I would cuddle a blanket or one of my old large stuffed animals and pretend that Gon was there with me. That never failed to help me get to sleep, and sometimes dream of Gon. It was also good for fighting nightmares. I had a lot of nightmares that were stopped by Gon coming in to save me. Not without me stepping in to help of course. We fight like that. Side by side as an unbreakable pair. A true team with an indescribable connection. I feel like it was meant to be that way even if only lived through dreams.

I snuggled down in my bed, hugging "Gon" close to me, when there was a knock at my door and someone entered. 

It was Alluka. She had tears streaming down her face and looked to be a mess. 

"Killua, I know you're mad at me but can I sleep in here with you?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at you? And of course! But why did you come here...?"

" I had a nightmare...."

_Oh I see Alluka gets those a lot too huh?_

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in!" I tried to flash my coolest big brother smile.

It worked, and after flashing a smile of her own Alluka practically leaped in bed with me. It was really warm and comfortable with Alluka next to me. It felt nice, having her next to me as I gently drifted to sleep. She seemed to already be in dreamland herself.

_Well that was fast._ I thought as I smiled to myself. It was a nice feeling my two favorite people in the whole world right there with me, at the same time. In different ways, but still there. That thought made me happily slip into a dream. 

That is until Milluki's ugly face haunted the images streaming through my brain.

_Get ready Gon, looks like we'll be fighting some nightmares tonight..._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too many ideas, too little time- the definition of my life.  
> Poor Killua.  
> Omg I think it would be fun to write a Hisogon version of this but I don't know if it would be any good.....  
> Gon would be the fanfic writer probably XD  
> OR  
> A reverse where Gon is the one writing about killua.  
> Probs won't happen though...........


End file.
